


Reboot

by 36deadleaves



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Idols, M/M, Reboot, Smut, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/36deadleaves/pseuds/36deadleaves
Summary: What might Changmin and Yunho be up to behind the Scenes of their first Music Video shoot together after coming back from their mandatory Service?aka an excuse for me to write HoMin smut





	Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou! 
> 
> First of all HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CHANGMIN, may he always stay his precius, tsundere self we all love. 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction ever and also one of my first times writing smut, so bear with me :P

This was torture. He could live with the challenging dance routine or his sticky and sweaty skin as a result thereof, what he _couldn't_ live with, however, were those pants. Not his own ones, they were fine and didn't really bother him, no, the problem were the ones sitting tight on Yunho's hips, showing off his hyung's thighs. Changmin had always had a thing for those thighs, hell, he even admitted being jealous of them on national television, but seeing them now, clad in this offensive piece of clothing, made him question his sanity. How was he supposed to concentrate on dancing, remembering the lyrics of their song and NOT staring at his leader's legs at the same time?! It wasn't the first time a stage outfit was testing his self-control, but that didn't make it any easier. It was also their first music video shoot since coming back from the military, he shouldn't worry about his body betraying him in the middle of it (those pants wouldn't leave anything to the imagination and even if his weren't as tight as Yunho's, a boner would still be blatantly obvious), but about doing his best for this comeback and for the fans that had been patiently waiting for them for two years. 

He shook his head, now was really NOT the time.

“Are you ok?” Yunho asked, forehead creasing in concern.

“Sure, nothing to worry about, hyung,” Changmin smiled, this would be a _long_ day, as Yunho had already stated in front of their backstage-cameras. 

 

 

Five hours later and he was soaked in sweat, out of breath and extremely tired, yet proud of himself for not slipping up and actually staying focused (as focused as he could, given the circumstances). They finally had their first _real_ break since breakfast and as much as he loved food, he had his mind on something else instead, gripping his leader's wrist and pulling him towards the dressing rooms. Yunho started to protest, but shut up the second Changmin shot him a look, pupils dark, eyebrow raised. They were excused after all and so he tugged on the older's arm again, getting him to silently follow along. 

He remained calm until they entered the room and made sure, it was empty, as soon as the door closed behind them, though, he attacked the other's lips. “H-hey, slow down,” Yunho tried, to no avail: “NO, I have been waiting for this all day,” Changmin replied, kissing down Yunho's neck, “you don't get to tell me to slow down, after wearing those,” he pulled on the smaller's waistband to get his point across “all day, _hyung_.” The older moaned as they moved closer and resumed kissing, Changmin biting into his lower lip to get him to open his mouth. They knew this game, it was always like this when it came to them: neither of them ready to back down. Changmin might usually be the calmer and less competitive one in the public eye, yet here, when it was just the two of them, he didn't let go of the reins that easily, quite on the contrary and Yunho got to witness that first hand, especially today. Seemed like the younger was really riled up after all, so after continuing their little fight for some more, the leader had to give in, opening his mouth to let Changmin's tongue in, exploring, _demanding_ and suddenly, Yunho didn't mind losing (he never did when it came to the younger, but this was just how their relationship worked).

The taller led them further into the room, until they hit a table:  “Sit down,” he ordered, pushing his hyung towards the piece of furniture. Said man did as he was told,  looking up questioningly:  “Min, what are you-” and getting cut off immediately by the younger, who had stepped between his legs and reconnected their lips, while rubbing his hands up and down Yunho's thighs.  Changmin felt the other smirking into the kiss and made it a point to slap him on aforementioned thighs.  The action made the older jump, but Changmin knew he actually enjoyed it, drawing soothing circles over the area nonetheless:  “Getting cocky, are we?” he whispered, hands now roaming all over the other's body, but alway s coming back  to  _those goddamn thighs._ He knelt down and started kissing them through the cursed pants, getting closer and closer to the leader's dick, already straining against the fake leather,  making Changmin's mouth water. He unbuttoned the trousers and started pulling on them: “Off!”  Yunho obeyed, kicking off his boots and letting the other strip him off his pants and boxers. The younger moaned at the exposed flesh: “God I love your thighs,” immediately going back to kissing them, leaving bites and marks in his way, yet never giving the other what he really wanted.

“Changmin-ah, do something!” He smirked: “I thought, I should slow down?!” He continued his torture, taking his sweet time appreciating those marvelous- “ _Please_ ,” the older grew restless above him and so he decided to give in at last, leaving one more bite right next to the smaller's cock, before licking a strip from the base to the top, savoring the bitter taste of precome at the tip and finally engulfing it in his hot mouth. Yunho groaned, his hands finding purchase in his dongsaeng's soft hair, pulling it since he knew it would make the other moan around his dick. Even being in charge like this, Changmin was and always would be a slut for the leader's cock, its weight on his tongue, the taste, the _things_ it could do to him and so he went to town, bobbing his head up and down the shaft and licking at its tip, feeling it throb in his mouth. He also knew how sinful his full lips must look around it, all red and swollen, glistening with spit and precome. Max closed his eyes, humming around it and he knew, Yunho was close. Just as he was about to open his own pants, someone knocked on the dressing room door and while the older tried to feign composure, Changmin continued what he was doing. No one was going to take this from him now, not even one of the backup dancers telling them the director was looking for them so they could continue their shoot. “We'll be... _right there_ ,” Yunho said, before trying to pull the younger off-in vain. “M-min, I-” “NO, let me finish this, the director can wait, I _can't_ ,” he growled, getting back to the task at _hand_ and sucked the other's cock back in his mouth, while stroking his own, relieved to finally get some friction. When Yunho tensed above him, he sped up his movements until he felt the older cumming down his throat with a moan of his name and just as he felt the other's dick going soft, he came into his hands. 

 

Changmin calmed down with his head resting  o n Yunho's thigh, giving it one more kiss before standing up on wobbly legs and looking for something to wipe his hands with. “You look like a mess, everyone's gonna know what we were doing in here the second they see you,” the older sighed, trying to arrange the other's hair in something that didn't look like an absolute disaster, after he got up from the table and put on his pants and boots. “You love it, though,” the younger replied with a smug grin, trying to make himself look presentable as well, now that his hands were clean. When he turned towards the door, Yunho pulled him back into a kiss: “I love everything about you.”

Changmin rolled his eyes: “Stop always being such a sap,” not pulling away, though-until another knock on the door made them jump: “Is everything okay in there?” their director asked, before the leader stepped outside sheepishly: “Sorry for taking so long, Max wasn't feeling so well, but he's fine now.” Stepping out if the room as well, Changmin bowed to their director, who now looked at him with a hint of concern. “No need to worry, I am  _much better_ now,” he tried calming him down, actually meaning what he said and ready for the rest of the shoot, now that he felt satiated.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, I hope this was somewhat okay, I just feel like there aren't enough HoMin fanfics out there, so here I am trying, lol.


End file.
